Rogele Shadola
Thunder Dragon|ailments = S.Thunderblight S.Dragonblight|weaknesses = Dragon Aether|creator = FireBall13}}Rogele Shadola are highly electric Elder Dragons that house incredible amounts of electricity. Physiology It resembles a dragon, mostly a welsh dragon. It has two horns that face forward on top of it's head while there's a smaller horn found on it's snout. It has two backwards facing horns at the back of it's head as well. It has long whiskers that have tiny barbs on it that it uses to catch electricity and sap it from sources. The monster has spines running along it's back that house electricity. These spines get bigger the closer to the middle of the back they are. The monster has fairly large wings with light-ish red webbing. The wings and in red spikes. It's forelegs appear to be somewhat muscular while also having red spikes along the outer sides of the limbs. The monster's feet have three toes that face forward and one toe at the back of the foreleg. These toes also have curved yellow claws. The monster's hindlegs have a red spike on the back of the leg and the feet are similar to the forelegs' feet. The monster has dark red eyes, grey scales and a pale hide. Behavior Rogele Shadola are attracted to anything electric. And will attempt to obtain it in any way they can. These Elder Dragons are also considered quite aggressive. As they will challenge most if not anything that appears and it spots. They're especially aggressive towards Thunder elemental monsters and seek to sap their electrical power. Ecology * Order: Elder Dragon * Suborder: Thunder Dragon * Family: Shadola Rogele Shadola are fierce Elder Dragons and monsters that can produce one of the most deadliest amounts of electricity that known monsters can produce. Habitat Range Rogele Shadola have been spotted in a wide variety of locales. Including forests, swamps, mountainous areas, volcanic areas, rocky areas and deserts. Some Rogele Shadola are lured into the Elder's Recess as well. Ecological Niche As Elder Dragons, these beasts are very high on the food chain. The only competition they have would come from other Elder Dragons like Kushala Daora, Chameleos, Teostra, Lunastra, Aavariff and Ogara Ahrul to name a few. Rogele Shadola will have problems with a lot stronger monsters however. These Elder Dragons also prefer to prey on any Thunder elemental monster. Taking their electric propeties and biting away at their organs. Dead or alive. Biological Adaptations Rogele Shadola's body is covered with spikes of yellow and red color. These spikes hold Thunder elemental power if yellow, and Dragon elemental if red (however the red spines do still house Thunder as well). These spines aren't the only sources of the Elder Dragon's elemental power however. The monster gets this element by taking it from other sources mostly but it can create its own electricity as well. It will mostly sap away electric power from everything around it by using it's whiskers. It can also take away electricity by sapping it with it's fangs. It can also get Dragon elemental power by sapping it with it's fangs. It also has been observed eating anything that has electric or draconic propeties to gain these elements. Like most Elder Dragons, Rogele Shadola is very experienced at wielding it's elemental power. As it can unleash high voltage attacks that can fry opponents very quickly. It's Dragon elemental attacks, while not often used are more used for the monster's arm based attacks. It's limbs have a lot of power behind them as the Rogele Shadola can deliver powerful blows from it's forelegs. And it can also move fairly quickly on land. It's wings are also quite powerful. These wings allow the Elder Dragon to fly fast and being able to perform great evasive movements. Even being able to preform acrobatic tricks such as loops and barrel rolls. As such, the Rogele Shadola is a master of combat on land and air. However it does prefer to fight on land. But won't hesitate from taking advantage from the skies. The Elder Dragon's claws are also quite sharp and curved to keep prey in place. As the monster has adapted an unique foreleg that can hammer in it's claws when pinning or grappling. Moves and other states Rogele Shadola likes to fight on the ground. But at times it takes to the skies as well. It can only become Tempered. But it can also become Arch Tempered. When enraged, it's whiskers start to vibrate more as it huffs even more. Land * Bite - A swiping bite move. Flings away and deals moderate damage. When enraged, it moves forward and snaps at twice. May follow up with Thunder Bite. * Thunder Bite - Opens it's mouth wide as electricity leaks from it's mouth. It then launches it's jaws forth and bites down, expelling a bit of electricity. Deals moderate damage and inflicts Thunder damage and blight. * Scratch - A swipe with it's claws. Knocks down and deals minor damage. * Slam - Slams it's foreleg down and grinds it's claws back. Deals moderate damage as it flings away. Might do this attack twice in a row by using the other foreleg for the attack. ** Thunder Slam - Slams it's foreleg down while expelling electricity. Deals moderate damage while inflicting Thunder damage and Thunderblight. ** Dragon Slam - Slams it's foreleg down while expelling Dragon elemental energy. Deals moderate damage while inflicting Dragon damage and Dragonblight. * Shoulder Charge - Looks to it's side, then slams it's foreleg's side towards the ground and grinds itself towards the side, expelling Dragon elemental energy as well. Deals moderate damage while inflicting Dragon damage and blight. * Zap Treatment - The monster growls at a target and performs a Zinogre style paw slam attack on a target. Being hit by this will cause a pin with the Rogele Shadola hammering it's claws into the target as they also get jolted. If the target does not escape in time, the Elder Dragon will then blast them away with a thunder blast. If the pin attack itself misses, the monster will then go back to it's original stance and resume it's antics. * Charge - Dashes towards a target while having the horns face forth as they run. Deals moderate damage and flings away. * Wild Charge - Covers it's body in electricity and charges at a target. If it runs into an obstacle, it will flinch and discharge. The discharge will deal major Thunder damage. The charge itself deals more than moderate damage and also Thunder damage. * Grinding Swipe - Goes on it's hindlegs as it then slams it's horns into the ground. It then moves forward grinding them across. And then swipes them forward in an upward motion. The uppercut flings high up and deals major damage. The grind itself deals more than moderate damage. * Swooping Lightning - Quickly jumps and flaps to the side of a target and then does a spinning swoop attack at them while covered in electricity. Deals above moderate damage and also Thunder damage. * Slamming Lightning - Crouches and then leaps up. It will then slam onto a target while covered in electricity and bounce back on it's feet. It also releases a discharge upon impact. * Tail Smack - Looks behind itself as it lifts it's tail up. It then slams it down and swipes it left and right. Deals moderate damage. * Tail Lightning - Looks behind itself as it lifts it's tail up while rattling it. The tail gets electric in the process. The tail then gets slammed down and creates a discharge that will fling away targets. Being hit directly by the tail as well deals major damage. * Dragon Flap - As it's wings get surrounded by the Dragon element, it then hunches down and then flaps up as it lets loose the element across the terrain. Deals moderate Dragon elemental damage and flings away targets. It can land after it or keep flying. * Discharge - The Rogele Shadola charges up electricity. It then unleashes a large discharge of electricity while roaring. Deals major Thunder elemental damage and flings away. Air * Kick - Flies to a target and does a hard kick towards the ground. Knocks targets down and deals moderate damage. * Thunder Strike - Flies towards a target while slamming into the ground while releasing a minor discharge. Then flaps back into the air. Deals moderate damage and Thunder damage. * Dragon Land - As it flaps a bit higher, it then slams it's forelegs down, releasing a Dragon elemental discharge upon landing. It flings away targets and deals moderate damage and Dragon damage. * Gliding Lightning - Flaps back a bit as it then does a spiral swoop at a target, while covering itself in electricity. Deals major damage and also Thunder damage. * Quick Swoop - Flaps back a bit as it then swoops forth and lands. It also turns towards a target in the process. Being hit by the swoop deals moderate damage and flings away. Both * Thunder Ball - Breathes out a ball of electricity that explodes upon contact. Deals major Thunder elemental damage. * Thunder Bolt - Breathes in as it seems to charge up. It then shoots out an incredibly fast lightning bolt that deals large amounts of Thunder damage. This attack happens very quick, so dodging it at the right time is key. * Enraged only: Meteorite Discharge - The monster spirals up towards the sky as it then roars and conceals itself in Electricity. It will then fly around the area, getting closer to the terrain and finally slamming onto an unlucky target. Unleashing a mighty discharge that deals massive Thunder elemental damage. Being hit directly deals massive raw damage and major Thunder damage. Rogele Shadola will always taunt after this attack. * Thunder Sap - By vibrating it's whiskers, it will suck away any other monster's electrical powers and charge. Body Breaks and Effectiveness Breaks * Head - The horns appear chipped. * Head 2x - The horns appear very broken and it's head gets scarred. It's whiskers also appear more cut. Only breakable when it's HP is low enough. The Rogele's thunder sapping abilities get weaker. * Claws - Broken independently. The claws get a bit damaged and forelegs get scarred. * Wings - The wings appear more torn. Part Effectiveness * Horns require green sharpness to penetrate. It's body overall requires more than Orange sharpness. * On High Rank, green sharpness is required to penetrate it's claws, forelegs, spikes and tail. Horns require blue sharpness. Attack Effectiveness Physical Attack Elemental Attack Canon Fanon Status Effect Items Interactions Rogele Shadola are especially aggressive towards other Thunder elemental monsters. And will often fight them more and steal their electricity. Interestingly, they can be lured into different areas by using Shock Traps. However this won't work if they are already agro. After any Turf War, Rogele Shadola will limp away if it's HP has been dropped low enough by the fight. Turf Wars Rogele Shadola V.S Kushala Daora - WIP Rogele Shadola V.S Teostra - The two monsters face eachother and then slam into and get into a grappling fight. The Rogele Shadola then shoves the Teostra away and blasts them with electricity while they are pushed away. The Teostra flinches and takes moderate damage and counter attacks with a sweeping flame breath which causes the Rogele Shadola to also flinch and take moderate damage. The Thunder Dragon then would charge into the Teostra as the Fire Dragon then grabs it's head. The fiery opponent then manages to push the Rogele away before that could happen and the two then clash in a grappling competition yet again. The two would growl at eachother during the whole fight. Soon, either Teostra or Rogele Shadola then tosses the opponent to the side and emerges as the victor, dealing major damage. - If the winner is Teostra, the Rogele Shadola will become enraged for a short time. If the winner is Rogele Shadola, the Teostra would either flee or become enraged. Rogele Shadola V.S Nergigante - WIP BGM Trivia * Rogele Shadola was created as a Flagship, alongside Makiyaffa. * Rogele Shadola was first created on March 05, 2016. * The sounds Rogele Shadola makes could be a mix of animal sounds and electric guitar sounds. ** It's roar especially would sound like a mix of a dragon roar and an electric guitar's "scream." And it's growling sound would sound similar to the same instrument doing a "growling" sound. Category:Monster Creation Category:Elder Dragon Category:Large Monster Category:6 Star Level Monster Category:Thunder Element Monster Category:Dragon Element Monster Category:Thunderblight Monster Category:Dragonblight Monster Category:FireBall13